


tranquility

by miiastra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Confused Hinata Hajime, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, POV Komaeda Nagito, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Tired Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Wet Dream, he was okay with it at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiastra/pseuds/miiastra
Summary: He didn't want to see that troubling look on his face, not when Hajime's sleeping- the only time where he's truly at peace.So he took matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	tranquility

The entire island was quiet.

No noise was heard other than ocean waves softly crashing against the shore and the occasional crickets. It proves that the inhabitants of jabberwock island were all in their cottages in the arms of morpheus.

and one of the sleepers slumbering inside of the wooden cottages were Komaeda Nagito and Hinata Hajime.

It had been a while since the two get to be with eachother, let alone sleep in the same bed. The overflowing tasks Future Foundation had assigned for the both of them caused little to no free time for both lovers to have some time for themselves. It was only luck that they are times where they both get to execute missions together as partners.

But that doesn't necessarily mean they get to be themselves, they still had to act professional and focus on completing the task that was given.

Said occupants of the cottage were sleeping with each other for the first time in months. It was a miracle the future foundation gave them both mercy which was give them a week long break as to how hard they were working for the company.

So the first thing they did at the beginning of their break was collapse into bed together and let sleep take over them.

* * *

Komaeda woke up in cold sweat and was panting. Another nightmare about his past. Fortunately it wasn't as vivid and long unlike before. It was because of the therapy he was receiving was actually paying off and his mental health was very much improving; Much to Hinata's delight.

He was so adamant on helping Komaeda get better, helping _everyone_ get better, that he always forgets of taking care of himself. Despite that, Hinata has the entire class to support him too, to remind him that he has shoulders to lean on too, including Komaeda himself. Because of that, Nagito was glad.

Speaking of Hinata, he looked down on his sleeping boyfriend. It was very nice to see him peacefully resting. Nowadays Hinata always overworked himself, his face seemingly never free from stress that it surprised Komaeda that Hinata doesn't have any wrinkles yet. So to see him have a serene expression on his freckled face made his heart swell.

He _could_ spend the rest of the night to just stare at his paramour's face and listening to his soft snoring until he himself dozes off. And that what he was planning to do until he heard Hinata's breath hitched.

Nagito paused. Huh?

Hajime's lips pursed, his brows furrowed, as he squirmed lightly in his sleep. Oh no, is he having a nightmare? Komaeda thought worriedly.

He was about to gently wake him up from his slumber, until an unexpected noise came out of the brunet's lips.

A moan.

Nagito's eyes widened, that- that wasn't something he expected, what? As the other man was still frozen like a deer in headlight as Hajime's legs wrapped around the albino's right leg and started _grinding_ against it. It wasn't rough, it was soft, but kind of desperate in a way? But its slow actions prove that Hajime was still asleep.

Komaeda felt Hajime's erection going up and down his leg. God, how was Nagito going to deal with this type of dream? Still wake him up?

 _'Well'_ Nagito thought _'atleast he isn't having a nightmare right?'_

But when Komaeda glanced back down at Hajime's face, he paused again. That look if peace on Hajime's face was gone. Now it was replaced with a look full of trouble, conflict.

Komaeda... didn't like it.

He didn't want to see any type of troubling look on his face, not when Hajime's sleeping- the only time where he's truly at peace. He should be only be calm and comfortable at this state.

So he took matters into his own hands.

(Well, hand* His metal hand was still on the tv desk behind them, so he took it and put it on.)

He decided that there's a better solution on making Hajime relax without having him wake back up to a world full of stress and work.

Nagito repositioned himself so he could be behind Hajime, he would be better on helping him like this.

He unbuttoned Hinata's white shirt to expose his chest. Nagito placed his chin on Hajime's shoulder as he used his right hand to play and pinch his erect nipples. The action made Hajime buck into Nagito, who groaned when his ass grinded against his own growing erection.

"Mmh.. Komaeda...please" a whine came out of the brunet's mouth. Wait what...?

Komaeda lifted himself up a bit to see the brunet's face, to check if he woke up. He was still deep in his slumber.

Hajime was... was dreaming of him? His wet dream was about _him_?

For some reason, it made Nagito's heart swell and skip a bear. Even though they're already a couple, to know that it was him he was thinking/dreaming about him at times like these, made Nagito warm all over (but also boosted his pride)

He gently stroke his shaft as he kissed his shoulders, nibbling on it, his other hand working on his nipples. Hajime's breathing was becoming deeper as he pushed into Nagito's hand.

Nagito lightly squeezed his cock and thumbed its tip, which made Hajime yelp a bit. Nagito paused again to check, but it seemed like Hajime hadn't awoke.

Nagito wonders how Hinata $5 able to sleep through this entire thing, was it the lack of sleep and the work that made him completely crash?

His breathing was becoming erratic signalling that he was close, so Nagito stopped.

"N-no..." Hajime whimpered and pitifully tried pushing back into Nagito's hand but he completely retracted both his hands, as it focus on quickly shuffling his boxers down and the other grabbing the lube under their bed.

Lubing his fingers up, Nagito kissed the back of his partner's neck as he brought his lubed fingers to his hole, he felt Hajime shiver a bit when Nagito poked on his rim.

Komaeda gently pushed in his index and started thrusting slowly, a sudden small noise reverbating from the brunet's throat.

"Komaedaa... Komaedaaaa..." Hajime slurred his name in his sleep, which motivated the other man to push in his second finger.

While he was preparing him, Nagito was stroking his hair, kissing and sucking on his left shoulder, so he could relax the brunet even more, and he did so when he felt Hajime sink further into the sheets.

When he thought he was ready, Komaeda pulled out his fingers and slathered his dick with lube. He clumsily rubbed at it, he was getting impatient, but he made sure he got it all over

Aligning himself, he slowly pushed himself in. Komaeda groaned, Hajime was rather tight against his cock, understandable since its been a while since they had sex, but it was too tight that he won't be able move properly. He rubbed Hinata's hip, in hope's that he'd loosen up. Much to his luck, Hinata did.

Komaeda gave a couple of test thrusts, to see of Hajime would wake . He didn't.

The albino was astonished.

Gently, he pulled back and pushed back, eventually getting a slow pace that he liked.

Nagito bit his lip to refrain from moaning to loud, but then again whats the point of trying to keep quiet when Hajime won't even wake up with a cock up his ass? Ah right. the neighbours.

Nagito's thrusts were getting a bit more quick and forceful as he was getting closer and closer to his end. While Hajime was actually helping him by pushing back his hips.

With how close he was he wanted to get more rougher, to let his body take over, but he had to keep his cool. God it really has been a while has it? Nagito had never indulge in his sexual urges for the past months, he never even cared enough as he was too busy doing his job.

Still, he didn't want to disturb Hajime

"I... ahh..." Hajime croaked.

He didn't want to wake Hajime up,

"P-please..."

He wanted to make sure he was truly relaxed without any interruption in his sleep, he wanted-

"Na-nagitooo..."

He lost his composure.

Nagito pulled his entire cock out, pushing Hajime onto his front and _slammed_ back in.

He heard Hinata gasped, but he didn't care anymore, didn't care to check. He focused on his urges, the pent of sexual energy, and how much he missed his lover over the past few months. His thrusting was a bit more aggressive, not enough to manhandle Hajime, but enough to press him down the sheet.

"Nagito...?" He hear Hajime groggily call out, he was sure that the man was awake, but still processing of what was happening.

The former ignored him, continuing to thrust into him in a steady yet messy pace.

Hajime moaned pushing back into Nagito, his mind has yet to keep up of what was happening. He was very confused and groggy when he woke up and felt a strong body behind him, _and something hard inside him._

"Hinata... Hinata.... Hajimeeee" Nagito moaned out, slamming into Hajime's pliant body.

"Ha... hah..." Hajime panted, not being able to do anything. His mind was so muddled even his ultimate abilities aren't able catch up of what's completely happening, all he knows is that Nagito was fucking him, something that hasn't happened for months now _and he loved every second of it._

Hinata came weakly with a whimper, staining the white sheet below them.

As if on cue Komaeda suddenly cried out, and harshly penetrated Hajime which pushed him deeper into the sheets as he yelped. Nagito rode out his high by thrusting a bit more into Hajime, who just panted heavily, drool leaking into the sheets.

After they both came down from their high, Nagito collapsed to the beside the brunet, panting. Hajime rolled to his side to face the other man.

They both stared at each other at first, trying to catch their breath, and thinking of what to say first about whatever the hell just happened

It was Hajime who broke the silence first.

"You... you could've just woken me up Nagito..." Hajime chuckled hoarsely.

"I... I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful..." Komaeda pouted. Hinata sighed out of fondness.

Hajime hummed, liking the throbbing on his left shoulder and ass " Huh... That actually felt good..."

Nagito raised a brow, "You... were okay with me fucking you while you're sleeping?"

"Well, it really would've been better if you just woke me up" Hajime answered "But I don't really mind I guess, that actually felt nice..." Hajime moved a bit to have more of a comfortable position but with all the mess on him, _in him_ it was kinda impossible.

"To wake up in bliss and relaxation, to wake up to you taking care of me. For me to wake up and not immediately think of work, just you and only you..." The shorter male cupped his lover's face with both his hands "This really helped, thank you Nagito."

"O-oh..." that was the only response the other male could conjure up at the moment. He ... did _not_ expect that heartfelt reaction from Hajime. He really was okay with what he did?

"Still, i'm sorry darling. I took advantage of you... even if you were okay with this, I still feel bad." Nagito apologized, he still felt bad with he did, he was just lucky that Hajime wasn't pissed.

"Like I said, It would've been better if you woke me up," Hajime stroked his cheek "But its _okay_ , i'm okay, really. It felt good, it was unexpected but it was good nonetheless. Just... ask next time okay?"

Nagito nodded, now reassured and the temporary weight lifting off his shoulder with Hajime's words. He truly does not deserve an amazing boyfriend like him.

"Hey, no self-deprecating thoughts." Hajime playfully hit his head with his left hand, which made Nagito take it and kiss the palm "So uh... can we continue...?" Hajime asked, shuffling a bit "I'm still horny."

Nagito let out a short laugh at his boyfriend's bluntness "Really? It's like, 3 in the morning." despite that, he went to softly grope Hajime's pec and leaned down at his nape.

"Says you," Hajime pointed out his growing arouseness "Now come on..." he uncharacteristically whined, grabbing at Nagito's ass.

"Pent up hormones, huh." Nagito laughed "But don't worry my love," He went to pin Hajime down with both his arms "I'll take care of you..."

Like he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes another Komahina smut oneshot this is more detailed than the last one i wrote, i didnt even feel shameful on writing this for some reason😥😥😥.. oh god, im getting used to it. again this is not thoroughly proofread so im sorry for any mistakes! and i honestly dislike rereading my works because i physically cringe ...
> 
> I really did not expect for this to hit 2k words, my hands just did its magic and boom. I literally have a bunch of oneshots in my drafts yet this idea came barelling in my head and i manage to write it all in one go 😥
> 
> i also cannot believe i wrote dacryphilia first and now somnophilia like bro 😭😭 how many philias am i gonna write......
> 
> man i should write fluff for once.....  
> also!! Just to clarify, asking for consent is still important. I hope this fic doesnt it make it look like not explicitly asking for it is okay bc thats not the purpose of it.
> 
> With that being said, thank you for reading! :]


End file.
